Thanksgiving Jungle Hunt Tradition
by stargazer06
Summary: The inner girls decide to try a challenge presented by some friends. They must catch their prey or be the prey.


I had meant to post this yesterday, but I was unable to finish it until now.

Sara, Ryan, Hisoka, Hiro, Kyle, and Tyler are my own characters. They're from my sm story which is on pause at the moment. Everyone else does not belong to me at all.

Hope this is enjoyable. This was done for t-rex989 who requested Mina and Serena to be jungle girls.

t-rex989: sorry if this wasn't to your expectations. I did what I could with what imagination my mind produced. Tell me what you think of it.

* * *

><p>"Where is it!?" Raye shouted in terror as she ran through a jungle.<p>

"Isn't it still behind us?" Lita looked back to see tall plants and bushes shake a yard behind them. "This is insane! We have to run faster! It's gaining on us!"

"At least Mina and Serena are alright," Amy said with a tiny smile despite the danger chasing them.

"What about us though!?" shouted Raye. "That thing is going to seriously harm us if we don't hurry and escape to safety!"

Just as she said that a snap was heard and before any of them could react they were engulfed in a net and hoisted up into the air by a tree.

"Aaaah!" they screamed in unison.

Hidden in the vegetation, the prey turned predator stared at the trio in pleasure. The only parts showing of the creature were two glowing red beady eyes. Satisfied with capturing them, it left in search for the remaining two girls. A long brown feather floated out from among the rustling bushes and landed on the ground.

In another part of the jungle the scream was heard by the two girls. Teary, frightful eyes stared pleadingly into strong, determined blue eyes. The owner of the former eyes landed on her knees in defeat and terror.

"We're next!" Serena wailed loudly as she wiped away her endless flow of tears. "Raye, Lita, and Ami were killed by that creature! It's going to come after us now! What should we do, Mina!? We're doomed! It doesn't help either that we're lost! Why did we agree to this!? I want out!" Her crying became so loud it pierced the air, frightening birds as they flew away.

"Sshhh!" Mina exclaimed as she clapped a hand on Serena's mouth, effectively silencing the girl. "Do you want to give away our position?!" A head shook in a desperate negative. Mina smirked. "Don't worry. I have a plan." She stood straight in absolute confidence. Hands gripped her waist as she cackled in glee.

Seeing her comrade so confident helped Serena to regather her vigor. She stood and clasped her hands together in anticipation. Terror was forgotten and tears vanished.

"What is your plan, Mina?"

Mina smiled. One eye closed and a finger shook sideways. "We are going to play a game."

"A game?" Serena asked confused.

"This entire thing has been a game to our prey and we all played righted into his trap. It's time to turn the tables. If he wants to play a game, then we'll give him the best game he's ever played! You with me, Serena?"

"I'm with you all the way!" Serena declared passionately, clasping the girls hands.

"Then let's go play!"

The two raised a fist up, determination expressed upon their faces. They will come out as the winners of this game. The challenge given them by Ryan and Sarah Choi just heated up intensely. This game just turned into a serious war game.

-The day before-

"_What?" _

_Standing in a park, five girls stared incredulously at the twins. They looked at Taiki, Yaten and Seiya to check whether what they heard was a joke or not. The singers nodded and smirked. It was serious._

"_It's a tradition our family has held for many years. It's for anyone who believes themselves lucky enough to capture our pet." Ryan stated. "We always do this the day before Thanksgiving. Gobby, our pet, is released into our jungle greenhouse. There he must be caught. You can use anything to capture him. No time limit. You're not allowed to give up. It's capture or be captured."_

"_So you girls want to give it a try?" Sara asked._

"_Psh," Raye waved a hand down. "It'll be a piece of cake." Clearly, she didn't believe the twins._

"_Raye, you shouldn't take this so lightly," Ami lightly reprimanded the fire scout. "It might sound silly and simple but judging by their expressions and words, this could very well be as difficult as they say."_

"_Sounds like fun!" Lita exclaimed, already excited about a possible challenge. _

_Mina crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she pondered hard. "Hm, I don't know. Something sounds fishy about this."_

_Yaten shook his head. "No trick. No particular method."_

"_Just brain," Taiki began._

"_And skills is what you'll need," finished Seiya. "The three of us were just like you girls when we were told about this. However, spending an entire day trying to catch that thing was difficult and dangerous."_

_The three shivered at the vicious memory of being severely scratched, bitten, and poked. It was a memory desired to be forgotten. Never again did they participate in that Choi tradition. Once was enough for them. That animal was ferocious as a lion, silent as a feline, and crafty as a fox. It could majorly outsmart a human. Hence the boys were led to their embarrassing yet humbling downfall. _

"_I don't want to do it if it's scary and dangerous!" wailed Serena after seeing the boys shiver in fear. "There's no way I'm doing it! Count me out! No way you're going to make me! I refuse!"_

- Back to Present

"I don't want those four hamburgers and two large milkshakes! Then half an apple pie, three corn cobs, and large helping of that juicy, delicious turkey that Sarah and Ryan promised me tomorrow if we won!" Serena screamed as she expended all energy into running away from the creature. "Someone save me!"

The plan was to get Gobby to chase Serena. Mina would then lie in wait with a lasso made of tree vines. When Serena passed her, she would lasso Gobby the second he came in view.

Mina hid patiently behind a large tree and ducked. Lasso hung ready in her hands. She poked her head up front to look to her right, watching for Serena to appear on the path that ran through this indoor jungle. With Serena's screaming, that meant they were near. Mina tightened her grip.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!"

Okay. Five . . . Four . . . Three . . . Two . . . One . . . NOW! She threw the rope at the speeding, little, brown blur. The noose fell around his neck and tightened.

"Yes!" Mina jumped out in glee. "We did it!"

Serena fell to her bottom in exhaustion. "That was super scary! I'm never doing something like this ever again!"

Mina gave the brave girl a victory sign. "What did I tell you!? We finally caught him! Woohoo! Oh, I can't wait to show this to everyone!"

Serena noticed something scary occurring during Mina's ecstatic victory. "Uh, Mina?" She pointed a shaky finger down at the vine. "M-Mina! Y-You . . . uh, m-might want to l-l-look at your rope."

"Huh?"

Mina stared at it, starting from the section she was holding down to where the noose was, . . . at least it was there a moment ago. Mina rapidly pulled at it until she reached the broken part of her vine. Examining it closely she saw it had been pecked off.

Serena's voice was shaky as she pointed once again in a different place. "Uh, Mina?" Tiny droplets of sweat shone on her face. Fear again rising. "Look over there."

Mina slowly turned her head until she was staring at a large turkey cocking his head sideways every other second as he stared at them. Vine hung from his neck as he wasn't able to get rid of the noose. Beady red eyes watched for any sudden movements from the girls.

"Gobble."

"Waaaah!" The two girls ran faster than a speeding bullet.

Mina saw vines hanging within reach and immediately latched on. From vine to vine she swung, screaming at the top of her lungs. Serena climbed a tree and jumped from tree to tree. Both knew the ground wasn't safe, so they instinctively chose to be up high where the turkey couldn't reach them.

"Is it following us!?" Mina managed to ask in her screaming.

"I don't want to find out!" Waterfalls of tears gushed out from Serena's eyes. "That's the scariest turkey ever! You guys said this would only take a hour, but we've been at this for four hours now! I want out!"

After twenty minutes of jumping and swinging through the jungle, the two took a break. Serena clung tightly to a tree like a koala; Mina sat on a branch with vine in hand.

"We're doomed! We're doomed! We're going to die! We're going to die!" Serena wailed repeatedly.

"How can we outsmart him?" Mina pondered real hard. "We have to be two steps ahead of him to catch him, but we've tried everything."

"I want to give up!" cried Serena.

Mina snapped her fingers at an idea. "That's it!"

Fifteen minutes later the girls were kneeling on the path.

"Are you sure about this?" Serena asked as she sniffed.

"Maybe?" Mina shrugged her shoulders with a nervous smile.

Shrubs shook, causing both girls to hug each other. They watched as the same turkey strutted forth from the shrubs.

"Gobble gobble gobble."

Serena immediately prostrated herself before the bird. "Mr. Turkey, we surrender! Please don't hurt us anymore!

Mina made the same gesture. "We just can't defeat you! We've tried everything and failed!"

Gobby cocked his head several times. "Gobble?"

"Will you let us go?" Mina asked, peeking up at him with one eye.

"Gobble gobble?" He came near them and lowered his head. "Gobble?" Beady red eyes again stared at them. For the first time he noticed Serena's hairstyle and was intrigued. He jumped onto her back and pecked inquisitively at her meatball hairdo.

"H-Hey, stop that!" Serena reached back for him, but he jumped out of reach and moved to the other meatball to peck at. "They're not food!"

"_Now's my chance,"_ Mina thought. _"His back is to me."_ She leapt.

A little head snapped her way. "Gobble gobble gobble!" Gobby jumped over Serena's head.

"Ow!" Serena shouted when she felt Mina land on her back.

"Gobble gobble gobble gobble gobble gobble!"

The girls looked at the turkey.

"I get the feeling he's laughing at us," Serena mumbled.

"Great, a turkey is laughing at us," Mina said disgruntled. "How embarrassing."

Gobby strutted away from them still "laughing".

Thirty minutes later

Serena was swinging low on vines with Gobby chasing her not far behind. Mina was jumping and swinging from limb to limb throwing fruits and nuts around Gobby as she chased him. There was no chance for him to escape. With this, surely they would lead him to a deep pit they dug, and Mina would force him to step on the hidden pit and fall.

Serena grabbed her last vine and swung herself to the opposite side of the pit. This was where she was to play as bait again. Mina continued pelting fruits and nuts at Gobby, directing him to the pit. Gobby ran toward the pit. The girls smiled in victory. He leapt higher than is normal for a turkey. Serena watched in amazement and confusion. A heavy weight settled on her head as it pushed off to land a few feet behind her. Serena felt her body leaning forward as she began to rise on her tiptoes.

"Huh? Wh- . . . Waah!" A foot landed on top the trap causing the cover to collapse and take the girl with it.

Mina landed before the pit. She stared down in worry. "Are you alright, Serena?"

A groan was heard. "I think so."

Furry blazed within blue eyes. "That's it, turkey. No more playing nice. This Mina is not going down without a fight."

Not far from the pit a human and a turkey had a Western stare down. The blond girl held a vine whip as her choice of weapon. The extremely smart turkey relied on the extensive training given to him by the three Choi siblings, Hiro, Tyler, and Kyle.

At the sound of a random twig snapping somewhere in the world the two charged.

A hour later at the Choi Residence

Taiki was seated on a sofa reading a book. Artemis was glaring at Yaten petting Luna who was purring happily. Sara was playing piano as Seiya strummed along on his guitar. Ryan was half studying chemicals, half mulling over strategies to defeat Justin in their next sword duel. Justin and Hisoka were looking at their schedule books for the next two months and all they needed to do. Kyle and Tyler were playing a card game. Hiro stood near Sara, leaning against a wall with eyes closed.

A loud thump and several groans caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at the source. At the entrance of the Living Room, five dirty, scratched, and exhausted girls had collapsed on the floor. Raye, Lita, and Ami had managed to free themselves from their net. Serena had gotten dirt and leaves all over herself as she escaped the pit. Mina was the worst as a vine was wrapped around her upper body.

Raised eyebrows and smirks appeared on everyone's faces.

"So how was it?" Seiya asked.

Groans echoed in the room. Raye had enough energy to glare, Serena had trickles of tears as she whined pitifully, Mina rolled her eyes, Lita closed her eyes, and Ami blushed in embarrassment.

"Gobble gobble gobble gobble gobble gobble gobble!"

Gobby soon arrived with flapping wings. Loose feathers scattered everywhere. Clawed feet sounded upon tiled floors before reaching wooden floors. Having been trained not to be on wooden floors, he jumped upon the pile of girls he had conquered.

"Gobble gobble gobble!"

Ryan smiled at the puffed up turkey. "We see that you won yet again, Gobby."

Sara smiled and clapped. "Congratulations!"

"Gobble gobble gobble gobble gobble."

Justin sighed. "How many times must I tell you, you are no ordinary turkey? Yes, you proved no one should dare to mess with you, but it's not the same for all the other turkeys. You can't speak for them all."

"Gobble gobble."

"I give up." Justin threw his hands in the air. "Why do I even try explaining to that animal?"

Hisoka chuckled. "I don't know, but it is amusing to watch."

Kyle and the Kou siblings joined in with Hisoka. Hiro smirked. Tyler shook his head as he walked toward Gobby. He bent down and patted the turkey on the head.

"Good job, Gobby."

"Gobble." He cocked his head, looked down, and pecked at a golden, round object.

"I told you already! My hair is not food!" Serena screamed.

Everyone laughed at that.


End file.
